Through the heart shaped crosshairs
by Dr-J33
Summary: Originally posted on Archive of our own as part of Class Files Chiba and Hayami both recieve special lessons from Red Eye, but will these lessons changethe very way they interact?


Chiba Ryunosuke and Hayami Rinka sat in the empty classroom, the only other person present was Karusama.

"You both are probably wondering why I called you both here after school," began Karasuma. "Well I'll get right to the point."

He crossed his arms and looked at the two sharpshooters.

"You are both the best shots in the class,"

"What else is new?" Asked Hayami sarcastically.

"Well the government has recommended that you both receive extra lessons to further improve yourselves, starting today."

The two youths looked at eachother and nodded.

"I'm in," said Chiba.

"Me too," added Hayami.

"Good," said Karasuma. "We hired a professional to give you both private lessons."

Karasuma looked at the door.

"You can come in now,"

The door opened and a familiar sniper stepped in.

"I believe you both remember Red Eye from Kyoto," said Karasuma. "He's taking time off his work as an assassin, but he agreed to train you both once a week."

"I look forward to working with you sir," said Chiba.

"No need for formalities," said Red Eye. "Follow me, I have practice targets set up in the woods,"

The two got up and followed Red Eye outside.

* * *

The three of them laid on their stomachs with rifles, aiming at targets Red Eye had set up.

"Control your breathing and squeeze the trigger slowly," said Red Eye.

They did so and they managed to take down a target each.

"Good shot, take five."

They all got up and set their rifles against a tree.

"You both have basics down, but you'll have to shoot faster if you wish to kill that octopus." Said Red Eye.

He tossed them both a water bottle, which Hayami immediately opened and started drinking

"So Red Eye," began Hayami. "You've been teaching us with the rifles, but what about the handguns?"

"I don't use a pistol very much," said Red Eye.

"I work better with my pistol," said Hayami.

"I'll think of something for the next lesson then," said Red Eye.

Hayami took a sip but accidentally spilt some water on her uniform.

"Great..."

Chiba handed Hayami a handkerchief.

"Thanks,"

Hayami wiped away at the stain while Chiba looked away, occasionally sneaking a glance at her. Red Eye noticed Chiba's actions and smirked.

"Interesting..."

* * *

Extra lessons for the day had ended and Chiba was packing up to leave, Hayami having already left.

"Hold up Ryunosuke!"

Chiba noticed that Red Eye was approaching him.

"I want to talk to you real quick,"

"What is it?" Chiba asked.

"Well I noticed you were looking at Hayami earlier,"

Chiba blushed and took a step back.

"H-How did you know that?!"

"Nothing escapes my red eye," replied Red Eye. "Now tell me, what do you think of her?"

"Well..." Chiba began. "Shes a good friend of mine... And we have each other's backs-"

"Now tell me how you really feel..." Said Red eye.

Chiba blushed a brighter red.

"What I... Really think..."

Chiba thought back to his first sighting of Hayami Rinka, back before they were in Class E. Chiba caught glimpses of her in the hallways, not much worth noting, until one day he saw her alone in the hallway, punching a locker in anger. Chiba didn't know at the time, but she had just been sent to the end class, a few hours later Chiba learned that he too was going to the dreaded Class E. at first they didn't interact very much, until one day when they had both arrived in class early. With nobody else around they found themselves making smalltalk, getting along better than with anybody else in their class. They brought something out in eachother, Something that made Chiba feel like he could be himself. They had become fast friends, but Chiba started to feel other emotions forming, growing with every conversation.

He was falling in love with her.

Chiba clenched his fists and looked at Red Eye.

"In all honesty... I think I like her,"

Chiba did not expect Red Eye's response.

"Well thats no good, when it comes to sniping, theres no room for love,"

"W-What?"

Red eye approached Chiba and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Snipers are meant to work alone, any outside feelings could greatly affect their work... A real sniper can go for days without any human interaction."

Red eye patted Chiba on the back and started to walk away.

"Forget any feeling you have for that girl!" Said Red Eye. "Only then can you master sniping!"

Chiba glared angrily at Red Eye from under his veil of hair.

"Your wrong..." He muttered to himself. "I'll show you that your wrong..."

* * *

A week had passed, and the next lesson had begun.

"Alright," began Red Eye."Today you'll be playing two roles, a sniper and a spotter."

Red eye held up an anti sensei rifle that had been modified with a sniper scope, suppressor, and a biped in one hand and a pair of binoculars in the other.

"Spotter will point out targets for the sniper to shoot,"

Hayami looked at Chiba, then at the binoculars.

"I'll be the spotter."

"Alright then,"

He tossed Hayami the binoculars and handed Chiba the rifle, quickly whispering into hus ear.

"Remember what I told you before,"

Redeye pointed to a large rock in the distance.

"Set up there, you have ten targets to shoot, good luck."

The two walked towards the rock as Red Eye grinned.

* * *

"To your left," said Hayami.

Chiba aimed to the left and fired at the target, a clay pot painted yellow.

"Alone he says..." Thought Chiba.

"Top right,"

Chiba blasted the next target.

"I refuse to be alone, I won't let her go."

"Three targets on your right,"

Chiba took out the three targets.

"I'll show Red Eye..."

Hayami called out more targets and Chiba obliterated them all.

"One more,"

Hayami pointed to a single clay pot in the distance.

"I won't let her go..."

Chiba put his finger on the trigger.

"Thats because..."

Chiba pulled the trigger. The pellet fired out towards the target as Chiba dropped his gun and moved closer to Hayami.

"Because I love her."

Chiba pulled Hayami close and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock as the final target broke. She didn't resist, but her eyes bore a look of pure shock.

Chiba finally broke for air and spoke three simplewords.

"I love you..."

"W-What?"

"Hayami... Nobody understands me better than you... And above all-"

Hayami grabbed Chiba's head and pulled him into another kiss.

"You should have said something sooner," said Hayami as they broke for air. "I... Kinda like you too..."

They both blushed.

"Hayami..."

"Just...don't make a big deal out of this or anything..."

Chiba smiled.

"Of course..."

* * *

Red eye watched them both from the scope of his gun.

"Just as planned..." He muttered to himself.

"So you did plan this..."

Red Eye turned around and saw Korosensei standing behind him.

"Its you, were you spying on me?"

"No," said Korosensei "But I did overhear your talk with Chiba, about snipers being alone."

"Reverse psychology," said Red Eye. "It was the push he needed."

"I see," said Korosensei. "It certainly worked."

"That it did," replied Red Eye.

"So tell me assassin," said Korosensei. "What color do you see in your scope?"

Red eye looked through his scope at the pair. They were sitting on the rock, holding hands and admiring their handiwork.

"The color of love, that's what I see..."


End file.
